Krishna Decuir
Nightsister. Summoner. Occultist. Krishna Decuir has been a prominent member of Witches of Dathomir, serving as the guardian of Kohlma, clan mother of the Frenzied River Clan, and cult priestess of the Bando Gora. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Krishna... 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Anxious. Audacious. Complex. Decadent. Fanaticism. Impish. Impulsive. Irritable. Jealous. Lustful. Megalomaniac. Nervous. Obsessive. Overemotional. Overconfident. Paranoid. Pedantic. Peevish. Possessive. Rake. Reckless. Remorseless. Selfish. Temperamental. Unpredictable Strengths: Adventurous. Ambitious. Charismatic. Clever. Compassion. Cultured. Devoted. Extrovert. Independent. Intellectual. Intrepid. Passionate. Patient. 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Pansexual »» Likes: Raspberries and clotted cream, chocolate candy, scented candles, bubble baths, art museums, Galactic History, Cliff Diving, Swoop Bike Racing »» Dislikes: ''' Rejection, Lying, People judging her life choices, Hypocrites »» '''Fears: Aletophobia, Enissophobia''' ' »» '''Disorders': Electra Complex Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »»''' Master(s): Santeria Decuir | Vormulac Taintspore | Kai Mandagoran »» '''Acolytes/Apprentices/Padawans: Isaac Decuir | Gaven Marzullo | Shaithis Deus | Odele Decuir »» Trainer(s): Various »» Initiates: N/A Force Abilities & Other Skills Neutral Abilities & Other Skills Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: LIGHTSABER NO.1 *Type: Single-Bladed *Colour: White *Specs: Bondar Crystal *Miscellaneous: Vibration lens | Bifurcating Cyclical-Ignition Pulse | Thumbprint Guage LIGHTSABER NO.2 *Type: Double-Bladed *Colour: Violet | Crimson *Specs: Nightsister Crystal | Life Drain Crystal *Miscellaneous: Thumbprint Guage Other: SWORD NO.1 *Name: Devasha *Length: 23 1/2 Inches *Specs: Woven, microscopic points that secretes Charon Venom *Miscellaneous: Songsteel Forged SWORD NO.2 *Name: Zila *Length: 18 Inches *Specs: Woven, microscopic points that secretes Malkite Themfar *Miscellaneous: Songsteel Forged SWORD NO.3 *Name: Furia *Length: 60 Centimeters *Specs: Woven, microscopic points that secretes Sennari *Named: Furia *Miscellaneous: Songsteel Forged WHIP NO.1 *Type: Mono Chord Whip *Colour: *Specs: *Miscellaneous: 'Miscellaneous' Origins Upon the eve of a blustery Dathomir, a daughter had been born to the High Priestess and her mate, Azerath Taikar. Krishna had been born to a mother that detested children, but was embraced for the bloodline they shared. The child to the Tyrants of Dream and Death had been often neglected or verbally and emotionally abused by her mother, having lived her toddler years not knowing who the father had been. Krishna would come to learn later in her life that Azerath wasn't known for staying around them for long periods of time as he held his own personal quest in the galaxy for domination and power despite the unyielding love he had for Santeria and her daughter. 'The Dark Age' *Childhood Upon her fifth birthday, Krishna had been bestowed with a special gift- a Dathomiri horse, D'Artagnon, imbued with the Darkside. It would serve to be her pet companion, a trusted friend that would be loyal to her and come to her name. 'Conversations With Dead People' *Becoming a Summoner 'When She Was Bad' *Vormulac Taintspore *Knighthood 'Never Kill A Boy On The First Date' *Kai Mandagoran *Leader of The Bando Gora 'Some Assembly Required' *Atticus Marzullo 'The Harsh Light Of Day' *Exile from Dathomir *Birth of Odele Decuir 'A Hole In The World' *Alliance with The Hapes Consortium 'The House Always Wins' *Urban Legends *Underground arrangements 'Apocalypse Nowish' *Great Battle of Dathomir Upon the exile of the Nightsister and Nightbrothers from Dathomir, a relentless assault had plagued the mystic planet of Dathomir. War engulfed the clans, leaving blood and despair in its wake, but it was evident that The Coven would not rest until their beloved homeworld was theirs. In a most devious plot, the High Priestess along with the High Witch Council led the Witches on an assault that none would soon forget. Enticing the Dark Veil Order by offering one of their own as a catalyst and invoking their power into another, Dathomir's Vitality was wrought upon the planet draining it of energy as the life force from every flora and fauna was evaporating only to leave the planet a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Finding the war to be futile, the Jedi and the Allyan Clan had evacuated from Dathomir as the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers continued their assault on the lightwitch clans and Jedi Temple within Aurilia; the death toll was catastrophic on both sides. The Coven had driven out their enemies, but at a grave cost to everyone even them as no one was left unscathed by the horror of that battle. 'Weight Of The World' *Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan *Becoming a Prestige *Isaac Decuir's training 'After These Messages... We'll Be Right Back' *Restoring Dathomir *Decuir Gathering 'New Moon Rising' *Meeting with The Allyans 'The Girl In Question' *Kai Mandagoran 'Bring On The Night' *Battle with The Sith Empire *Dresdin Astil and Vanya Aklin 'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered' *Kai Mandagoran *High Witch Council and The Sith Council 'Beauty and the Beasts' *Marzullo Family Dinner Character Sources Category:Females Category:Summoner Category:Frenzied River Clan Category:Clan Mother Category:Dathomiri Category:The Decuir Regime Category:Character Category:Celestial Category:Morganian